Cursed
by unda
Summary: kagome a vampire that works for naraku. She kills important lords and more importantly she is looking for the shikon jewels.


Cursed

Every winter I would sit outside on this cliff near my house to watch

the snow fall, even if there is a blizzard, no matter how cold or windy I

would always sit there and watch. I've always dreamed that I was the snow, to

melt in the sun and come back next year. They are so pure, the color is so

pretty even though it is white, and it makes me jealous just by looking

at it. I know that I can never be good again. To watch those whom I love

killed by my very own hands, do you know how it feels? It's painful. It

started when…..

I groaned and went to the dinning room. You can see that I'm very poor,

there are only two rooms: one is the kitchen and dining room and the

other one is the bedroom. As I sat down, my mother said "Kagome dear, do you

mind waking up your brother?" I kept rubbing my eyes and replied with a

groan. Walking back to the bedroom, I sat on the bed where my brother was sleeping.

"GET OFF OF ME!" he yelled, I yawned and replied by saying "Wow! It's

soft and it's bouncing, too!" I bouncing up and down on my

brother's side. And then he yelled "Mommy!" "Kagome! Get off your brother

and come here to eat already!" We both got up and went into the dining

room. We sat down, picked up our chopsticks and began eating. As I kept

stuffing my mouth with food, I asked, "Mother do you mind if I go to the town

meeting tonight with you?" Mom looked up and replied, "Kagome these meetings do

not concern you, so please and do me a favor and stay home tonight to look

after Souta."

"But mother! I am old enough to attend those meetings and Souta can

look after himself, besides my friend's parents let them go with them, so

why can't I?" I whined.

"Because you are my daughter and I care for both of your lives, so

please don't be one of those who might disappear." We ate our breakfast in

silence.

When we finished, mom went to do her job. You heard my mother and I

talked about the town meetings, didn't you? Well the reason why they have them

is because lately people mysteriously disappear or get killed. They would

sometimes find dead people shred to pieces, bones and everything

everywhere.

In the middle of the night sometimes you hear screams. Those who

mysteriously disappeared were mostly children who were 5 to 10 years

old. Villagers were so scared of the rumored monster; some of them

accidentally killed their own children. Frightening eh? Well, anyways, when my

mother came back from her job to feed us and everything; she went to the town

meeting.

When my brother fell asleep, I snuck out. I walked soundlessly

to where the chief was talking to the villagers. I heard screaming and

yelling from villagers worried about their safety. When I went closer, one of

the villager asked "What are we going to do about our children's safety,

chief?" and more and more of the villager kept screaming at once at the chief.

He just looked really confused, looking at one to another. Then he said,

"There is nothing I can do at the moment, I sent for help from neighboring

villages, but none seem to care. We could try to negotiate--"

"Negotiate! Are you crazy! That thing could tear us all apart once he

lay eyes on us!" one answered,

"There is nothing we can do. Unless we kill it, but you all know that

we are just humans. There is no way we could defeat it! The only option we

have is to negotiate!"

Everyone went silent. I was listening quietly when I felt a chill down

my spine. I turn around quickly, but there was nothing behind me. I got

scared, so I ran back home as fast as I could. But I stopped and looked at the

moon, realizing that it was a full moon today. I smiled and recalled the

memory of my father. I knew that no danger will come to me when my father is

watching over me from heaven. But I was wrong, a sudden breeze came and after a

few seconds, a man stood before me. I was so terrified, I ran, but I was so

stupid! I ran into an alley and stopped. The same man from before stood

right next to me.

He said, "Why hello there my prey, your skin is so pure and white. Even

though your outside is pretty, I wonder what the blood inside you

tastes like." I stood frozen, my legs wouldn't move an inch. In an instant, he

bit my neck. Drawing blood and slowly he drank, I stood still staring at

the full moon, I was hypnotize by it. Then everything became red and then I

bit him back. The hot liquid that flowed down my throat was so desirable, I

craved for more, but the more I drank the sleepier I became. Suddenly I

fell in his arms asleep, and then he smiled.


End file.
